1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency operation apparatus and an operation apparatus for supplying a high-frequency current or the like to a living tissue and performing an operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various operation apparatuses are used in a surgical operation and the like. For example, a technique for administering high-frequency energy to a blood vessel and performing treatment has been known conventionally. In the case of this technique, a high-frequency operation apparatus is used that feeds a high-frequency current in a state in which the blood vessel is grasped with an appropriate grasping force and seals the blood vessel with thermal energy generated when the high-frequency current is fed.
For example, an electrical surgical operation apparatus disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 10-286261 measures electrical impedance of a living tissue while supplying a high-frequency current to the living tissue and stops an output and ends treatment when the electrical impedance reaches a threshold or after a fixed time.